partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shops IRC Award Ceremony '14
21:05 Brookelas ae04851a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.4.133.26 has joined #clubpenguinwiki-shops 21:05 Brookelas ae04851a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.4.133.26 has quit host 21:05 Brookelas ae04851a@Wikia/Brookelas has joined #clubpenguinwiki-shops 21:05 mode/#clubpenguinwiki-shops Brookelas by ChanServ 21:08 <+Mario-Rk> BROOKELAS HAS ARRIVED 21:08 <+Mario-Rk> -a random crowd cheers- 21:08 * Mario-Rk runs up to Brook 21:08 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATS BROOK 21:08 <+Mario-Rk> YOU HAVE WON THE AWARD OF BROOKELASNESS AWARD 21:08 <+Mario-Rk> IT'S FOR BEING BROOKELAS 21:08 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATZ 21:08 <+Bro_> :O 21:09 * Mario-Rk gives it to Brook 21:09 * Mario-Rk runs up to Bro as a crowd cheers 21:09 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATS BRO 21:09 <+Mario-Rk> YOU WON THE SHOCKED AWARD 21:09 <+Bro_> :O 21:09 <+Mario-Rk> YOU GET IT FROM BEING SHOCKED ABOUT SOMETHING 21:09 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATS 21:09 <+Bro_> :D 21:09 * Mario-Rk gives it to Bro 21:09 <+Bro_> :D 21:09 <+Bro_> yay 21:09 <+Mario-Rk> and now... 21:09 * Mario-Rk runs up to himself somehow 21:09 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATS MARIO 21:09 <+Mario-Rk> YOU WON THE AWARD GIVING OUT AWARD 21:10 <+Mario-Rk> ITS FOR GIVING OUT AWARDS 21:10 <+Mario-Rk> THANKS ME 21:10 <+Mario-Rk> NO PROBLEM ME 21:10 * Mario-Rk takes the award from himself 21:10 <+Mario-Rk> YAAAY 21:11 <+Agent_Isai> Whatever 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> AND NOW 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> ISAI 21:12 * Mario-Rk runs up to Isai 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATS 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> YOU WON THE AGENT AWARD 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> YOU WON IT FOR BEING AN AGENT 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> -crowd continues to cheer- 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> YAAAY 21:12 <+Agent_Isai> YAY!!!! 21:12 <+Mario-Rk> EVERYBODY IS HAPPY 21:12 <+Agent_Isai> :D 21:14 * Agent_Isai Runs into the wall in Agentness! 21:14 <+Mario-Rk> AND NOW 21:14 <+Mario-Rk> HAT POP 21:14 * Mario-Rk runs up to Lemon because HatPop probably isn't here 21:14 <+Mario-Rk> YOU WON THE NINJA RABBIT AWARD 21:14 <+Mario-Rk> give it to Hat Pop she won it not you Lemon 21:14 <+Mario-Rk> Lemon: . . . *squeak* 21:14 <+Mario-Rk> -crowd cheers some more- 21:15 k 21:15 k 21:15 Isais_Helper 4717a544@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.23.165.68 has quit Page closed 21:15 <+Mario-Rk> ... 21:15 <+Mario-Rk> He was about to get an award 21:15 <+Mario-Rk> Oh well 21:16 * Mario-Rk throws the Helper Award in the volcano 21:16 <+Mario-Rk> -the crowd gasps- 21:16 <+Mario-Rk> Oh well 21:16 <+Mario-Rk> -crowd cheers some more- 21:16 Isais_Helper 4717a544@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.23.165.68 has joined #clubpenguinwiki-shops 21:16 <+Mario-Rk> Oh hey 21:16 <+Mario-Rk> I just burned your award in a volcano :D 21:16 <+Mario-Rk> You can go look for it if you want 21:16 WHAT!?!?! 21:17 ;_; 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> and finally 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> the final award 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> for the minute 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> GOES TO 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> CHANSERV 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> FOR BEING A CHANNEL SERVICE 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> YAAAY 21:17 * Mario-Rk tries to hand it to ChanServ but he continues being motionless 21:17 Give me an Award 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> . . . 21:17 * Mario-Rk gives Isais_Helper the award instead 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> :D 21:17 <+Mario-Rk> -Crowd cheers- 21:18 YAY 21:19 * Isais_Helper 21:19 21:19 <@HatPop> Sorry? 21:19 Why? 21:20 <@HatPop> I wasn't sure what was going on XD 21:20 <+Mario-Rk> HATPOP 21:20 <+Mario-Rk> YEW CAME 21:21 * Mario-Rk gives HP the Ninja Rabbit Award he just snatched from Lemon 21:21 <+Mario-Rk> YOU WON THIS 21:21 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATS 21:21 C;\WINDOWS\System32\emotions\weirdness\what\???\weird 21:21 <+Mario-Rk> -crowd cheers- 21:21 <@HatPop> Thank you :D 21:22 <+Mario-Rk> and now 21:22 <+Mario-Rk> the true final award 21:22 <+Mario-Rk> goes to... 21:22 <+Mario-Rk> THE CROWD 21:22 <+Mario-Rk> -crowd cheers harder- 21:22 <+Mario-Rk> CONGRATS RANDOM CROWD 21:22 <+Mario-Rk> YOU WON THE CROWD OF RANDOMNESS AWARD 21:23 C;\WINDOWS\System32\emotions\happieness\:)\YAY\weird\WHAT.exe\WHAT!?!?!.dll 21:23 <+Mario-Rk> ok 21:23 k 21:24 <+Agent_Isai> k 21:24 k 21:24 <+Agent_Isai> k Category:IRC Logs